


冰淇淋

by pepperlake



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Gen, Sexswap
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake
Summary: 傻孩子买冰淇淋





	冰淇淋

Steven一直坚信隔壁街道那家鲍勃叔叔冰淇淋店是上帝派来拯救世人的，不然怎么会有这么好吃的冰淇淋呢!还是他那神奇的半意大利半美国血统给冰淇淋施法?Steven不懂其中的奥秘，总之他觉得鲍勃叔叔的冰淇淋是世界上最好吃的人间极品。可他妈妈不是这么想的（“Stevie，你一周只能吃一次，这对你牙齿不好。”他妈总是这么讲。）于是他攒了很多零花钱，等到有一天攒够了他就溜出去干票大的——买个三球冰淇淋，甚至是五球的!他想下仿佛睡觉都会到笑僵。  
没多久他的计划就被终止了，虽然Steven的计划向来都没法完成，要知道男孩总是很难拒绝一些稀奇小玩意的诱惑，但这次是Steven他攒了最久的一次!  
让他说说这次到底发生了什么吧，这次失败的原因是他来了个新邻居，那个时候正是最热的下午两点，Steven窝在家里，窗外传来了卡车的声音，他探出他乱蓬蓬的头，看看外面是不是搬来了新邻居。果然，是他们对面那屋子的新住户，那原来是玛丽奶奶的屋子，后来玛丽奶奶住进养老院房子就闲置下来，从此Steven也少吃了很多巧克力曲奇的机会（玛丽奶奶的巧克力曲奇能在世界所有的饼干里排进前十里!）车停了，搬家公司的家伙们就开始忙起来了，跟着他们的小车里走出了三个人，应该是一家三口。  
Steven等他们走到门口时才发现跟着两个大人的是个姑娘，可能跟自己一样大，可能还得再大点，你要明白这年纪的女孩总会比男孩成熟些，她有着深色的皮肤，黑色的卷发扎得很随便，穿着没图案的白色衬衫，天气太热了，白色衬衫背后已经深了一大半，她还穿着略为紧身的高腰牛仔短裤，抬手时会露出被牛仔裤勾勒的小腹线条。  
Steven觉得有点“渴”，其实他不太明白为什么会这种感觉，而且这样对新来的邻居显然不太妥当，他其实更喜欢已经毕业的珍妮那种。金发碧眼，有着堪称完美的身材，当时她还在学校的时候，Steven总是借机会偷偷观察她，可这个新邻居，Steven想着要是她没长歪的话应该是那种模特，或者类似于藏在丹尼尔床底的色情杂志的封面上那种性感女郎。  
他可能是盯得太久了，那姑娘抬头望了望他，朝着他挥挥手。Steven感觉自己像个新闻里通缉的跟踪狂，他连忙从窗户下来，就像打地鼠游戏机里那种被锤子砸下去的地鼠，他躲在窗下，希望对方能忘记他。  
第二天她们就来敲门了，母女带着亲手做的小饼干过来拜访Steven一家。Steven知道那个姑娘叫Saulie，他真喜欢这个名字，他学校里从来都没有人叫这个，好吧，他知道这不是一个值得惊奇的事情，但，但是，他就是喜欢。  
Steven一直在找他们关系的突破，正值暑假，他暂时没有和Saulie坐在一块去上学的机会，何况他根本不知道Saulie会不会转到他那个学校。Saulie，可怜的Saulie，Steven观察了好几天都没看见她出过家门，可能是被她家长要求待在屋子里不给出门吧。  
他和同学一起出去玩时有人提到了Saulie。男孩的耳朵一下子竖了起来，看来Saulie一家把附近所有人都拜访过了，不知道是谁起哄说Saulie像色情杂志哪一期的封面，Steven想了想，好像的确是这样子。然后他可耻地脸红了，男孩们的谈论对象从Saulie变为了他，幸好他们觉得Steven因为色情杂志脸红而不是因为提到了Saulie。  
Steven回家后因为把Saulie和色情杂志女星联系一起而突然感到内疚。在他观念里，色情是个不好的词——尽管所有男孩都喜欢，他爸爸那一辈也会去买那种杂志，但是看到家长们疯狂藏匿这种书籍并且训斥或者惩罚买书的孩子，就可知这不是个好东西。  
又是一个大好晴天，Steven刚想出去打球就看到Saulie在她家门口看书，太热了，即便是只穿着宽松衣服的Saulie脸上也不断地往外冒出汗珠。“Saulie!你在干嘛？”Steven没有错过这个机会。  
“我家空调坏了，室内又闷又热，我受不了。”女孩说的时候还把头发往上弄了弄，好让自己的脖子透透气。  
“那你想吃冰淇淋吗？”Steven觉得自己的机会来了。  
Saulie把手指放在唇边思索了一会，没有说话，但是点了点头。  
Steven就像只看到主人飞出盘子的小狗一样冲了出去。他熟悉附近的街道，往前走，遇到快餐店，然后左转，再往前走，好，看到鲍勃叔叔放在门口那架脏兮兮的单车了吗？对，就是那里。  
他买了两个冰淇淋，用纸杯装着的，上面还洒了很多的巧克力碎片和糖粒。他给完钱之后就飞快地跑了回去，把鲍勃叔叔的调侃甩了有两条街的距离。一辆单车突然冲了出来，Steven措手不及，摔了个一跤。  
那可真疼，好在两个冰淇淋没有掉地上。他摇摇晃晃地站了起来。  
Steven跑起来像是一道金色的闪电，这可能是他十几年来跑得最快的一次。  
“Saulie——”Saulie在老远就听见了Steven喊她的名字，男孩拿着两个冰淇淋越跑越近。最后把冰淇淋交给她。  
其实冰淇淋杯子里已经积了一堆液体了，Steven走得太快，没有听到鲍勃叔叔说今天的雪糕冻得不是很好。尽管Steven不知道什么原因，但他知道他好像把事情给搞砸了。他把花掉的冰淇淋喝掉，观察着Saulie，对方像是什么都不知道似的吃着和她肤色差不多的冰淇淋。  
“噢，我很抱歉，我不知道为什么它今天融得那么快，相信我，鲍勃叔叔家的冰淇淋真的很好吃！”  
“没关系。”  
美好的时间总是短暂了，女孩吃完没多久，就被父母告知空调已经修理好，让她回去了。晚上Steven因为被妈妈发现自己跑去买冰淇淋又被训斥了一顿。  
第二天，男孩下午听到屋外有人喊他，他探头出去，发现Saulie在下面，“Stevie!下来吃我家的冰淇淋吗！”她朝Steven招了招手。  
“来啦！”Steven从他房间冲了出去。


End file.
